


Koolaid Slushies - Destiel One Shot

by GoldenMoose



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, Castiel and Dean Winchester are Dorks, Castiel/Dean Winchester One Shot, Cute, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Mild Language, No Smut, One Shot, Power Outage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:15:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23236816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GoldenMoose/pseuds/GoldenMoose
Summary: Dean and Castiel have no AC in their apartment, the power goes out and Cas tries to make slushies.Enjoy some fluff ya filthy animals
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Koolaid Slushies - Destiel One Shot

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this as a happy birthday story for Toxxichampagne on Instagram

It was hot.  
So hot.  
Like really hot.  
Sweaty, out of breath, thick, just very much hot.

"Move over!"

"You move over."

"You're hogging the pillow!"

"You have a pillow."

"Yeah but I want one that still has a cool side!"

It was the middle of June, and 90 degrees Fahrenheit, with no working air conditioning. Dean Winchester and Castiel Novak were trying to get some sleep, but Dean was being a pillow hog. The window was open letting in a somewhat cool evening breeze, a fan in the corner whirred, clicking as it rotated back and forth in stuttering, herky movements, the cars drove by, the sound of it more noticeable through the screen and three stories up in their apartment.  
The sun was gone and the clock ticked in the hallway, the fridge groaned making ice and Dean was about ready to shove himself in the freezer. 

"Be agood boyfriend and gimme your pillow Cas. I'm dying over here." Dean groaned trying to pull the pillow out from under Castiel's head, his boyfriend just closed his eyes a little tighter and held the pillow with his hand, cuddling into the cool memory foam more, much to Dean's irritation. 

With a frown Dean glared at Cas, even though the dark haired man couldn't see it.  
"You're a son of a bitch you know that?"

Castiel simply hummed in response before erupting into exaggerated snores, trying not to smile as Dean continued to curse and mumble under his breath. The bed shifted and squeaked as Dean got up, he had already shed his shirt in an attempt to keep cool, and now the sweatpants were kicked across the room, catching on the closet doorknob with a dull thud. Now just in his boxers Dean grumbled about being all sweaty

"You never complain about being sweaty Dean." Castiel purred finally opening his eyes and giving his very freckled boyfriend a little smirk

"Yeah, when I'm sweating do to working on a car, or, y'know... Other stuff. Not when I'm trying to be comfortable in my own damn apartment!" The Winchester whined even going as far as stomping his foot like a toddler.

Cas finally sat up and kicked the sheet off. Both men had agreed they couldn't sleep without a little blanket, so a light sheet was all they had. The heavier blanket lay rolled up and tossed in the corner by the bookshelf. Where it had stayed all summer and will stay until the fall months rolled around.  
"You can have the damn pillow if you want it Dean." Cas frowned and shook his head, running his hand over his neck and grimacing as he wiped sweat away

"Nah I'm just being dramatic because I'm uncomfortable." Dean muttered stepping over and sitting beside Cas, he ran his hand through Castiel's hair and made some fake gagging noise as he wiped Sweat from his Angel's forehead "How can you even be wearing a shirt right now? It's hotter than Hell in here."

"I dunno. Why didn't we buy that little AC unit for our bedroom when Bobby still had it for sale? He was gonna sell it for less then he wanted to us because your his boy and he likes me." Cas gave Dean an accusatory look, eyebrows coming together as a bead of sweat slipped between them and down his nose

"Because Cas, it was fucking December and we were told this apartment had working AC." Dean confessed as he wiped the sweat drop from his lovers nose

"Come on Dean." Cas stood and headed for the bedroom door, tearing his shirt off as he did.

Dean had to almost wipe the drool away as he watched his Angel's back muscles and the way his skin looked with those black wings inked down his back, shoulders and arms.  
Shaking the naughty thoughts that came up from his filthy mind and fishing it from the gutter he jumped up to see what Cas was up to.

Cas was I'm the kitchen digging in the freezer, muttering and mumbling to himself. He closed the door with a sigh, as the cold air felt amazing in his face.  
"Grab two cups out would ya?"

Dean complied casting Cas an odd look  
"What for? We only have mugs and it's a little to warm for coffee or cocoa."

"You'll see." Cas pulled out the ice bucket from the freezer and plopped it on the counter before filling to mugs with ice cubes, than he grabbed some koolaid powder and a blender  
"You want what I hope will turn into a slushie?"

"You're kidding? Is that even gonna be right? How the hell do you even make a damn slushie?"

Castiel simply shrugged his shoulders as he plugged the blender in, poured in strawberry koolaid powder and ice  
"No clue. But Gabriel always told me, there are only two appropriate things to experiment with. Food in the kitchen, and your lover in bed." Cas chuckled and shook his head as he put the lid on "He's a fucking idiot."

"Yeah he is! The dumb midget. Dunno what Sammy sees in him." Dean laughed hoping up to sit on the counter top, which was cold and felt nice on his bare thighs

Shooting a raised eyebrow glance at Dean Cas tilted his head  
"I think it's a Wichester attraction to Novaks. Afterall, Adam did finally ask to Date Samandriel. Though Alfie was a bit insecure about it at first."

"Oh yeah! I forget that kid is related sometimes."

"Probably because you always knew him as Samandriel and not Alfie." 

"Probably. Anyway. Enough talkie is slushie mushy in my tummy time."

"You're an assbutt."

"You love my assbutt." Dean gave Cas a big wide toothy grin, holding back a laugh as Cas groaned in pretend irritation. For a while all either man heard was the whirring of the blender, until everything went silent. The blender stopped, the fan in the bedroom died off, the fridge stopped humming, and the lights went off.  
"The fuck?" Dean asked as they were lunged into near silence. The only sound being the muffled vroom of the cars below them on the street.

"I do believe we have a power outage..." 

"Fucking a you gotta be kidding me! Son of a bitch!" Dean squinted in the dark and felt his way to the bedroom, Cas heard more loud swearing as Dean stubbed his toe on the leg of the bed, but did find his phone.  
The freckled Winchester returned with his phone flashlight on and shined it at his own face below his chin  
"I have come to syphon your blood!" He cackled with a horrible Dracula impression. 

"Oh no. I'm so scared." Castiel deadpanned with an expressionless face and monotone voice "Whatever shall I do?"

"Fear me!" Dean howled out in laughter and couldn't keep himself together.

The sight of Dean's smile and sound of his laughter made Cas smile before he leaned over and pressed a sweet kiss to Dean's sweaty forehead  
"I love you my Assbutt."

"I love you to Feathers." Dean smiled as his eyes slipped closed. They stood like that for a moment, Castiel's lips resting on Dean's forehead and Dean just loving the contact.

Cas did move away and wiped the sweat from his brow with a smirk  
"Hey Dean."

"Yeah?" Dean opened his eyes and squeaked (totally like a man) as Castiel flicked the sweat at Dean.

"Cas!"

"CaAs" Castiel mocked before putting a hand on his hip, the other on the counter "Enough goofing off. Let's see if I've Gabriel-ed myself something tasty. Hold the flashlight Barbie Boy."

"Don't you 'Barbie Boy' me Mr." Dean shook his head but held the flashlight as Cas examined the contents of the blender "It's mostly crushed I think..." He explained as he poured the mostly slushie looking concoction into two coffee mugs and grabbed a couple of plastic spoons from the drainage rack by the sink  
"Dig in Dear."

"Anything you say honey dearest." Dean smirked propping his flashlight up against the blender

He watched as Cas dug around in their catch all drawers and pulled out candles of various scents, brands, shapes, and sizes before he set them over the counter and little island they had, he them carefully lit all of them with a look of total and complete concentration.  
"There. Now you don't have to worry about your nasty ass cracked phone dying."

"It's not nasty. And it's only cracked because I forget it's in my pocket when I'm crawling around under cars." Dean pouted as he held his coffee mug, plastic spoon in hand as he took a bite  
"Not bad by the way."

Cas smiled as he took a bite of his own. It wasn't horrible.  
None of this was actually. Sure it was hot. The power went out, and the AC didn't work. But it was nice. Just Dean and him against the world.

"Marry me."

Castiel blinked out of his thoughts and looked at Dean with startled blue eyes  
"What?"

"Marry me Cas." Dean said again, in the fluckering candle light Cas was sure Dean was blushing, even though he'd been flushed from the heat.  
"I'm not joking. I love you and seeing you, be well, you, I don't want it to ever go away. Now just fucking say yes before I change my mind about asking."

Castiel blinked a few more times, his mind not wanting it to fully register. A frown fell on his face as he looked at Dean  
"No."

"Wha-oh." Dean looked down at his Ninja Turtle mug, complete rejection on his face

"I mean, no fair. I was going to ask you when we went to Bobby's for the 4th of July. But you're freckled ass had to ruin it." Cas gave Dean a little kiss on the cheek as Dean's mouth fell open in shock

"What the actual fuck Cas! Thanks for the damn heart attack!" Dean screeched as he set his mug down 

Cas got the hint of what was coming and bolted for the bedroom down the little hallway, Dean in tow.  
Both laughing the whole way. Dean made it to the bedroom door as Castiel slammed it in his face with a cackling laugh  
"You still never answered me though you blue eyed bastard!"

"Of course I'm gonna marry you Dean! But I'm still proposing at your uncles!"

"Come out and eat your weird ass slushie!" Dean called through the door as he tried for the handle

"Only if I can gave your ass for dessert!" 

"Deal!" Dean laughed as Cas slowly opened the door and peeked out  
"Come on Angel. And when you propose next weekend, don't fucking make me cry."


End file.
